American Airlines
American Airlines is an airline based in the United States of America. It started operations in 1936 and still flies to this day. Even though it is the most recent of the three major legacy airlines established, the other two being United and Delta, it is currently the largest of the big three. In fact, American Airlines is widely known and recognized as the largest airline in existence today, if not ever. American Airlines is currently the flag carrier of the United States, as that title was given to Pan Am until when it closed its doors in 1991. American Airlines originally started out as American Airways. Then, it turned to American Overseas Airlines. Finally, after several merges, American Overseas Airlines ended up turning into the one and only American Airlines. American Airlines is currently the largest airline in the world, by far. American Airlines also has over millions of members. The member count on ROBLOX was currently at 8 thousand last time it was checked, but it seems to be getting closer to 9 thousand. American Airlines now has 10 hubs, following its merger with US Airways. American Airlines also has established the second frequent flyer loyalty program in the world, with the first being that of Texas International Airlines. American Airlines currently has the largest frequent flyer loyalty program in the world and has more than 67 million members in it, despite the actual group's about 9000 members. Hubs Chicago-O'Hare Int'l Airport Charlotte-Douglas Int'l Airport Dallas/Fort Worth Int'l Airport Los Angeles Int'l Airport Miami Int'l Airport New York-John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport New York-LaGuardia Airport Philadelphia Int'l Airport Phoenix-Sky Harbor Int'l Airport Washington-Ronald Reagan National Airport History American Airlines was started in 1930 as American Airways. It did flights and all and was really famous. Over time, the airline expanded to new destinations and then, because of World War 2, American Airways became American Overseas Airlines. At the time, the airline's CEO was BlitzItEddy, who managed to get the airline moving along to it's success path. The airline further expanded to a number of new destinations, and in 1977, he was in debt and gave the airline to BurgerMuncher69, who does not own the official airline anymore, but instead a fan club. In 1980, BurgerMuncher69 and CorvetteZ51 got into a fight and they became close allies when BurgerMuncher69 gave the group to CorvetteZ51. CorvetteZ51 managed American Airlines and owned it and 20 years later, he made it as a group. Usctrojan18 succeeded CorvetteZ51 from 2004 to 2007, following 9/11, when CorvetteZ51 could not own the airline anymore. Following that, Iceman400 took over the airline from 2008 to present day. Nothing much has changed since then. Accidents and Incidents There is no way that American Airlines has had no accidents or incidents. The real life American Airlines has had plenty of accidents. 'American Airlines Flight 191' On May 25, 1979,American Airlines flight 191, a DC-10 operating had 271 people onboard, operating the route from Chicago to Los Angeles. Upon takeoff, the number 1 engine(left engine) detached from the aircraft, damaging the hydraulic lines. The plane banked 92 degrees to the left before crashing into a caravan park, killing all people onboard, among 2 on the ground. It is the deadliest air disaster in U.S. soil. 'American Airlines Flight 587' On November 12, 2001, an Airbus A300-B4 was operating American Airlines flight 587, from New York-JFK to Las Americas Int'l Airport in the Dominican Republic. It crashed '' '' in the Belle Harbor neighborhood in Queens, killing 265 people. The accident was caused by a rudder failure when encountering wake turbulence. This is the second deadliest aviation accident to occur on U.S. soil, after American Airlines Flight 191. 'American Airlines Flight 1420' American Airlines flight 1420 was operated by a MD-82. On June 1, 1999, it overran the runway at Little Rock, killing 1 crew member and 10 passengers. American Airlines Flight 965 ''' On December 20, 1995 American Airlines flight 965 a Boeing 757, crashed on Mt. Buga, near Valle del Cauca, on approach to Cáli, Colombia, due pilot error, which led to crew confusion and loss of orientation. After they went off course and lost contact with ATC, the autopilot guided them through a mountainside, where it crashed. Out of the 159 passengers and crew aboard, four passengers survived. '''American Airlines Flight 96 On June 12, 1972 American Airlines Flight 96 was a McDonnell Douglas DC-10 en route from Los Angeles to New York with stops in Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport, Michigan and Buffalo Niagara International Airport, New York. Shortly after takeoff from Detroit, the aircraft suffered an explosive decompression over Windsor, Ontario after a cargo door failed and flew away, damaging the cabin's floor. Tail controls were damaged but it landed safely at Detroit saving all 67 lives on board. American Airlines Flight 70 A McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 bound for Frankfurt, overran Runway 35L at Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport during an attempted rejected takeoff the jetliner continued to accelerate for several seconds before slowing, and did not stop until it had run 1,100 feet (335 m) past the runway threshold, collapsing the nose landing gear. 2 crew were seriously injured and the remaining 12 crew and 240 passengers escapedsafely; the aircraft was severely damaged and was written off. American Airlines Flight 1 On March 1, 1962, American Airlines Flight 1, Boeing 707, crashed shortly after takeoff from Idlewild Airport (now New York-JFK) on the way to Los Angeles due to a maintenance error causing rudder failure. All 95 people on board were killed. At the time, it was the nation's highest death toll involving a single commercial airplane. American Airlines flight 723 and 711 American Airlines flight 723 and American Airlines flight 711 were very similar to each other. Both were Convair 240s. On September 16, 1953, AA 723 crashed landing on its 2nd stopover: Albany Airport, NY. After being almost 1,5 hours on hold pattern over the airport, it was given clearance to land at runway 10. The aircraft descended too low and stroke multiple radio towers. All 28 people onboard died. Two years later, on September 22, 1955, AA 711 crashed in a muddy field, while landing at Springfield, Missouri. The crew wasn't paying attention to the altitude because they were trying to see distant airport lights. Out of the 32 people onboard, 13 died and 22 survived with injuries. '''American Airlines flight '''AA383 On October 28, 2016, a Boeing 767-300ER operating AA 383 was preparing to take-off at Chicago when its right engine caught fire broke through the roof of a UPS utility building the coming to a stop. All 170 people on-board the plane survived although twenty people were injured, and the aircraft was damaged beyond repair. '''American Airlines flight '''AA331 American Airlines flight 331, was a Boeing 737-800 that was scheduled to land on Kingston, Jamaica. On December 22, 2009, the plane skidded along runway 12 during a rainstorm, and continued in the ground. It finally broke up and stopped right at the beach. Out of 154 onboard, 85 were injured but there were no fatalities. After this incident, there have been no other reports informed by the NTSB, the FAA or Social Media. Fleet Airbus A319-100 Airbus A321T Airbus A321-200 Airbus A321neo Boeing 737-800 Boeing 737 MAX8 Boeing 757-200 Boeing 767-200ER Boeing 767-300ER Boeing 777-200ER Boeing 777-300ER Boeing 787-8 Boeing 787-9 McDonnell Douglas MD82 McDonnell Douglas MD83 Codeshare Agreements All OneWorld Alliance members, El Al, Etihad, Air Pacific, jetBlue, Asiana Airlines, Hainan Airlines, Hawaiian Airlines, California Pacific Category:Airline Category:Flag Carrier Category:US Legacy Airline